It would take an eternity
by bjaarcy
Summary: "They make love into the night by the dimmed glow of Blaine's lamp. It's a continuous tracing of each other's outlines, an exploration as they commit every inch of one another to memory." Heavy R rating if I'm honest, taken after s03x17. ONESHOT


Written because I can't stop writing about Dance With Somebody. So please send help and chocolate. But on a less important note, this is the first time I've ever written anything like this with this rating. If it's horrible, that's probably the reason why /o\

Disclaimer: If I owned glee I wouldn't be up at ungodly hours trying to write this

* * *

They don't blow off glee, in the end. The way Kurt put it, that they only have so many glee rehearsals left together, Blaine couldn't really argue.

They still had time afterwards though.

Cooper's gone and his parents are out for a business matter, so Blaine's house is empty, and they take things there. When they finally have sex, it isn't rough or dirty like Blaine expected after a month without their hands on each other. It's not wild or raunchy. It's not smoking hot or, in Santana's words, _wanky._ It's nothing like that at all.

Because it's even better.

Instead it's slow, sweet, tender, passionate and everything that lacked between them for the past month as they're wrapped in breathless whispers and heavy moans.

Blaine's the one who fills up Kurt. He takes his time when he preps, and he relearns every plane of Kurt's glorious body, every curve and bump and endless expanse of soft, smooth skin. The only sounds that fill the room other than groans or skin against skin is the whispered words, hushed promises and declarations.

"_This is how I love you._"

"_This is how I should have loved you for the past month._"

"_Forgive me – I'll show you every day if I can now._"

"_You're so perfect._"

"_Your body is beautiful._"

"_You are so beautiful._"

"_I love you so much._"

The words are exchanged between the two of them, along with the occasional moan of pleasure or necessary kiss. Even though nothing is especially new, this experience of tangled limbs and exchange of love, it's still very different. It might be because this is long overdue, the feel of each other pressed against one another. It might be how it led to this in the first place – the arguments that took place beforehand. It might be that there's a strong sense of certainty hanging in the air, because they know that they're willing to go the distance now.

It doesn't matter, either way. What matters is that nothing can come between Kurt and Blaine tonight.

And as the evening turns into night, it just becomes two bodies rocking against one another, sets of roaming hands, and a collection of soft sighs. Time doesn't stop, not for the world at least. But it doesn't matter to them. Even time can't touch what they have.

To them, it's just two boys making love as they grow into men, one aching love defined by the night.

_**Your love is my love and my love is your love**_

Their kisses are fueled with the ultimate passion of burning love, the feeling running through their veins. Their bodies move together in wonderful familiarity. Kurt's legs are locked tight around Blaine, and Blaine listens carefully to Kurt's reactions, every hitch of breath, every whimper of his name.

They make love into the night by the dimmed glow of Blaine's lamp. It's a continuous tracing of each other's outlines, an exploration as they commit every inch of one another to memory. One more lingering kiss, and that's it. Kurt comes first, but Blaine follows soon after. Never do they stop holding each other close.

Once they come down from their high, one of their greatest experiences sealed with an extraordinary rush of love, they continue to hold each other close. Blaine eventually slips out of Kurt and they clean up, but it isn't long until they're clutching each other tight, whispering softly, staring into the brightness in each other's eyes until they can no longer defy sleep.

They know things aren't automatically 100% better. Blaine still has a lot of insecurities he and Kurt had just begun to touch, and Kurt still has to prepare for the future ahead of him.

But they're okay now, and if not then they're going to be okay at the very least. They're real and they're in love, and everything – they knew – would follow.

_**It would take an eternity to break us**_

* * *

Any and all feedback would be appreciated! :D Also, hope you enjoyed!

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
